kingkongfandomcom-20200224-history
Kong 1933
Kong was a giant ape, the second last member of his species. Unlike the latter films Kong's origins remained relatively obscure, and are still a mystery. Regardless of his origin Kong was discovered on Skull Island by the crew of the USS Venture after Ann Darrow was offered up by the Island Natives. Eventually he was captured by Carl Denham and the rest of the USS Venture crew, where he was taken to New York as show. Unfortunately Kong escaped and met his demise after being shot off the Empire State building and falling to his death. Physical appearance Kong's appearance was like that of an ordinary gorilla, except he was much larger and stronger, and he grew to a height of about 25 feet. Kong walked upright like a man and did not locomote in a typical gorilla fashion. He had extremely large canines that jutted from his mouth giving a much more bestial appearance than any of his latter depictions. With a very heavy set brow. Behavior Kong's behavior was quite simple, and seemed singularly focused on protecting Ann Darrow. Despite this he did seem to be more than capable of displaying emotion and was surprisingly passive aggressive unless of course provoked, which he was several times. In these events Kong's behavior swiftly changed into a violent destructive force, he utterly destroyed anything that opposed him and showed no fear at all in any confrontations, in fact he seemed to be only irritated. But these uproars seemed to quickly die down afterwards. Enemies Kong himself had many foes. On Skull island it appeared that Tyrannosaurus rex was a mortal enemy, as were Pterosaurs (likely Pteranodon albeit an incredibly large and powerful one), and a lethal serpent. More than likely many other dwellers of Skull Island presented minor to lethal threats to the giant ape. History King Kong Kong lived on Skull Island, worshiped as a god. In 1933 Carl Denham and his cast and with a crew on the USS Venture came to Skull Island hoping to make a film, unfortunately one of the actresses Ann Darrow was captured by the natives of Skull Island, and sacrificed to Kong. Kong took Ann and saved her several times from many horrors of the Island (a Pterosaur, Serpent, and of course a Tyrannosaurus rex). Eventually he was captured by Carl Denham the crew of USS Venture. He was brought him back to New York, where they advertised him, and put him in a show. He escaped, and took Ann yet again. Kong climbed up the Empire State Building with Ann. Where he was shot down by Biplanes and died. Around Kong's fallen corpse a man asked why Kong would go up there and trap himself and that the airplanes got him. But Carl Denham stated it wasn't the airplanes that killed Kong "It was Beauty that killed the Beast" Son of Kong Kong was not in this movie, but was mentioned several times (mostly by Denham). It was revealed that Denham was still suffering lawsuits from Kong's escape/rampage in New York city. Upon finding the Son of Kong (Kiko), Carl noted he "was a scrapper just like his old man". A reference to Kong's violent lifestyle with the various beasts of Skull Island. Gallery Airplane fight.jpeg King-Kong-1933-Movie-Poster-king-kong-2793828-513-750.jpg 900-7_king_kong_blu-ray_.jpg|Kong in captivity king-kong-1933-37-g.jpg|Kong facing (a very toothy) Pteranodon King-Kong33.jpg 900-8_king_kong_blu-ray_.jpg|Kong climbs the Empire state building King-Kong-1933-king-kong-2814496-2400-1891.jpg|Biplanes attack Kong Category:Creatures Of Skull Island Category:creatures Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Creatures from original King Kong Category:Gorillas Category:Movies Category:Heroes Category:King Kong 1976 Remake Film